1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a balance principle crane adapted to position a counterweight on a horizontal truss in such location as to maintain stability as a load is applied at a remote location on the truss. The principle hereof is applicable to both land and water based cranes.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Existing apparatus and that shown in patented art pertaining to cranes have proposed various counterweight means. None of these however, insofar as known, pertain to equalization of load at the lift gantry or boom.